


Притягательный

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monsters, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Монстры очень любят Бэна.





	Притягательный

Монстры любят Бэна. Они тянутся к нему, они живут в нём, _они окружают его._  Вся жизнь Бэна крутится вокруг них, но несмотря на это он никогда не думал, что у чудовища может быть человеческое тело, голос и самые тёмные глаза, которые он когда-либо видел.

У самого опасного монстра лицо его брата, у самого свирепого хищника хрупкое на вид тело и безобидная улыбка, у самого смертельного существа есть навыки обмана и фальшиво мягкие прикосновения. Пятый улыбается без насмешки редко, всегда смотрит свысока и ставит тебя на твоё низменное место один лишь тембром голоса. Он добр лишь когда сам того захочет, в остальное время — обман. Ложь, в которую все верят, доверяют и считают его прирожденным отморозком. Бэн видит больше, чем другие; Бэн замечает то, что хотел бы забыть; Бэн знает, как выглядят монстры — и монстр машет ему пальцами и улыбается в ответ, как чёртова глубина бездны.

Смотреть Пятому в глаза — опасно. Бэн это знает, потому что у чудищ там либо непритуплённая кровожадность, либо чистое безумие. Но Бэн смотрит _брату_  в глаза и видит дверь с зеркальным отражением, пока тот делает себе сэндвич с арахисовой пастой и зефиром. Бэн однажды попробовал: эту гадость невозможно есть — слишком горько, слишком реально, слишком плохо.

Пятый передвигается бесшумно и может появится за твоей спиной внезапно и даже без сверхсил, больше всех пугается Диего, который каждый раз грозится в брата нож кинуть — Пятый только усмехается, он бы не испугался, точно нет. Бэн часто ночью смотрит в потолок, потому что этажом выше находится комната Пятого. Отец никогда не объяснял, почему Пятый живёт отдельно от них; почему подниматься по ступенькам к его комнате так проблематично; почему все приняли это как данное и только он, Бэн, видит в этом скрытый смысл? Сам Пятый пожимает плечами, грызя сочное красное яблоко и съезжая с кресла немного вниз.

Однажды Бэн спрашивает Клауса, не видит ли тот что-то странное в Пятом? Клаус говорит, что от него по неизвестной причине шугаются призраки, а потому он часто надоедают ему своим присутствием — Бэн считает, что понимает призраков.

 _От Пятого надо держаться подальше,_  — думает одиннадцатилетний Бэн и, как назло, брат начинает тянуться к нему. Куда бы Бэн не пошёл, где бы не свернул, что бы не делал — везде находится Пятый. Он его преследует лучше любого обученного шпиона, издевается поднятыми уголками губ и не говорит ни слова. Чудище внутри Бэна неприятно шевелится и шипит в его сознании; Пятый ему тоже не нравится; монстры не умеют делиться.

Через полгода Бэн устаёт от этого и понимает, что надо идти от обратного. Бэн всю жизнь живёт с монстрами, так что с ещё одним он справится. Если бы Бэн таскал с собой каждый день метровку, то мог измерять прогресс того насколько Пятый придвигается ближе. Бэн не может говорить наверняка, но, кажется, его брат _не человек._  Потому что не могут при дневном свете зелёные глаза становится чёрными, меняя едва ли не саму сущность.

Бэн знает, что чем-то привлекает монстров: они обхватывают его обманчиво нежными объятиями и могут не понятно чему смеяться у него над ухом, целуя в висок. Бэн знает, что у Пятого человеческое тело, но точно не земные тёмные глаза, которые выражаются лучше любых слов. Бэн знает, что Пятый не делает ничего случайно и может материализоваться в его комнате в любую секунду.

А Пятый отчаянно притворяется простым человеком, лишь понемногу кормя демонов.


End file.
